


Happy Birthday

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The team throws a surprise birthday party for reader





	Happy Birthday

Bzz...bzz...bzz

I reach out and shut off my alarm. For a few minutes, I simply lay there basking in the knowledge that today is my birthday; I'm an entire year older. I am no longer considered a teenager, I'm 20, I'm an adult.

I quickly get dressed in my favorite black skinny jeans, a frilly long-sleeved crimson top, knee-high boots, and a black leather jacket. I apply some light, natural-looking makeup and gather my hair into a sleek ponytail. As I make my way down to breakfast; I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong, that the tower is much too quiet.

When I enter the kitchen, it is completely deserted. The only evidence that anyone has been in here is the bright pink post-it with my godfather, Tony's, handwriting informing me that an urgent mission had come up and everyone had to go, they would only be back in a few days. That's it, not even a 'happy birthday,'

I heave a quiet sigh and open the fridge and cupboards, in search of breakfast, coming up empty. Well, that's it, I am not spending my birthday cooped up in the tower, I am going out.

I grab the keys to my Ferrari, a gift from Tony for finishing high school, and head down to the garage. I drive directly to my favorite little coffee shop slash bakery, The Bean Press, and grab a table in the corner. It's perfect because this way, I am relatively hidden, but I can still see all the exits. It's a paranoid, but necessary habit that I learned from Nat and Bucky.

Kim, the owner and one of my best friends, comes up to the table. "Hey y/n, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" she asks with a genuine smile. "Hey Keke, I'm alright thanks, and you? How is Darren?" I reply. "Oh, he is doing so much better, he's really happy at his new school and his teachers adore him. At the last parent-teacher conference, they all told me that he is easily the most well-behaved kid in his class and he is by far their favorite student. There I go, gushing again, sorry." she giggles. "So what can I get you?" she pulls out her order pad and a pen. "You have every reason to gush; I would do the same if I were you. Can I get a Japanese pancake stack with a grande cafe mocha please?" I ask.

After she leaves, I sit watching the people around me; there is a group of teenagers sitting in the booth by the window, a married couple by the counter and a guy sitting alone just two tables away from me. He looks up and gives a cocky smirk before going back to scrolling through his phone.

After breakfast, I go do some shopping for new clothes and books. I see the same guy from this morning at least three more times. By noon, I am almost positive he is following me. I'm done shopping for the day, but I don't want to go home just yet so I drive aimlessly through the city. I become aware of a motorcycle following me. Maybe I listen to Nat too much, I'm just being neurotic I think to myself. But after going around the same block twice, I am sure that I'm being followed. 

I park my car and run into the nearest open door, it's a library, so I duck between some shelves. As I am creeping through the aisles, trying to hide while simultaneously keep an eye out for my pursuer, my back hits a solid chest and I have to bite back a scream.

I whirl around and come face to face with Bucky. I have never been so happy to see the brunette super soldier. The wave of relief I feel causes me to burst into tears and fling myself into his arms. "Hey doll, it's good to see you too." he chuckles as he wraps his arms around me. "I think I'm being followed," I whisper low enough that only he can hear me, abruptly his entire demeanor shifts from playful to tense and protective. "Are you sure?" he breathes.

"Completely," I quickly filled him in on the guy I kept seeing, and then the motorcycle that was always in my rearview mirror. He listens intently, slowly tightening his grip on my back. "Don't worry doll, I'll get you home safe, I promise, nobody is going to lay a finger on you." he kisses the top of my head before leading me to the front of the library. We stop at the front desk and he converses with the lady in hushed tones, all while keeping me tucked into his side. He bids her goodbye, then walks with me to the car.

I get into the passenger seat while he slides in behind the wheel, taking off like a bat out of hell. In no time at all, we are pulling into my parking spot in the garage and on our way up to the common room. Bucky ensures that I am settled on one of the overstuffed couches, then heads into the kitchen to find some soda. I can hear him talking to the AI but not what he is saying so I ignore it and pull the blanket from the back of the couch around my shoulders.

Bucky comes back with the soda and sits with me, his flesh hand rubbing soothing circles onto my back as I take small sips from the glass of sugary liquid.

The elevator doors ding open and I can hear rapid footsteps approaching. "Y/n!" Tony exclaims as he falls to his knees in front of me, pulling me into his arms. The miniature arc reactor in his chest digs into my cheek but neither of us care as he holds me while a fresh wave of tears make their appearance. This isn't the first time that I've been followed, but it was the first time that one of the team, or bodyguards haven't been with me, that seemed to make it scarier.

By the time I have calmed down enough to explain what happened, the rest of the team had also appeared. They were sitting down on the couches and armchairs, all facing me, the worry clearly displayed on their faces. "I was just lucky that Bucky found me instead of whoever that guy was," I turn to face him and give him a firm hug.

"Maybe we should call off the party," Steve voices. My head snaps in his direction. "What party?" I ask to which Tony sighs. "Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag, Capsicle, we've been planning a surprise party for your birthday for the last month. That's why there was a note for you this morning, and why all your favorite breakfast foods were out; we wanted to get you out of the tower to set everything up without you knowing. If I had known that this would happen, I would have thought of something else to keep you occupied for the day."

"Don't cancel the party. It's exactly what we all need right now; to unwind a bit and just have fun. There are always going to be creeps and nutjobs out there trying to scare us. But we can't let them dictate our lives for us, and what better way to show them our strength than by continuing with the party?" I gain back some confidence as I speak.

That night I make my way up to the roof where the party is being held. As I enter everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" and I pretend to be surprised. All my friends are there, even T'challa and Shuri made it. We dance until late in the night. As the party winds down I find myself sitting next to Tony, nursing a drink. 

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday, dad," I smile at him. He looks taken aback for a moment, I have never called him that before but he is as close and important to me as my own dad was, so it seems only fitting that I call him that. Then his face breaks out into a proud smile as he gives me a side hug. "You're welcome kiddo, happy birthday, y/n."


End file.
